marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
AC-DC (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: None Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: currently unknown formerly government operatives Legal Status: U.K. citizens with no criminal record Identity: Presumably known to the U.K. authorities Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: former agent of R.C.X., member of the Cherubim, member of the Parasites Base of Operations: presumably Otherworld, formerly Cloud Nine, Liverpool Origin Place of Birth: U.K. Known Relatives: None known First Appearance: Captain Britain Monthly #7 AC-DC were cojoined twins who were transformed by the reality-bending Jaspers' Warp which engulfed the U.K. several years back. Like other "Warpies", they were tracked down by government agency R.C.X. (the Resources Control Executive); supposedly this was for their own safety, but in truth R.C.X. head Nigel Orpington-Smythe intended for them to be trained to become a superhuman army. History Children transformed by the Jaspers Warp, the cojoined twins AC and DC were taken into the custody of R.C.X., and became part of the Cherubim, the first combat ready squad the agency trained. Fearing for the safety of their charges if the plans of their superior Nigel Orpington-Smythe went ahead, several R.C.X. agents, led by Agents Michael and Gabriel, spirited the children away from the agency. They took them to Braddock Manor, to enlist the aid of Captain Britain (Brian Braddock), figuring that he could lend them much needed protection, both physical and politically. However the agents' decision not to fully inform the hero of their situation meant he was reluctant to help, and while they argued, the Cherubim were released from the van they were being transported in by Meggan, a young empathic metamorph staying at the Manor. They fought Captain Britain and his allies, Betsy Braddock and Captain U.K., but were swiftly overpowered. In the confusion afterwards, the Cherubim, including AC-DC, went AWOL; the other Warpies moved into Braddock Manor. The Cherubim ended up in London, where they briefly fell under the influence of the Fagan-like Uncle Lex, and joined his Parasites (a Warpie gang). Later R.C.X. tracked them down and brought them back into the fold. Working for Orpington-Smythe, AC-DC and their friends fought Captain Britain and Meggan again, and captured them. Orpington-Smythe was later deposed as head of R.C.X., and control of the agency fell to Michael and Gabriel, and their ally from the Weird Happenings Organisation Alistair Stuart. This new era was sadly short-lived; the ruthless Black Air agency kidnapped the Warpies and ran experiments on them, dissecting many. AC-DC was among the survivors subsequently rescued by Mastermind, the computer intelligence from Braddock Manor who had once looked after many of the Warpies. Mastermind saved them, but because his programming had been corrupted by Kang the Conqueror, he turned them into an army which he led into battle against Otherworld. Captain Britain led a team of heroes to save the realm, and eventually used the power of the Sword of Might to transform the Warpies, AC and DC included, back into normal humans. Characteristics Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Eyes: Red Hair: None Skin: White Unusual Features: AC-DC are joined at their middle elbow. Their faces are smooth and nearly featureless, having no noses (just nostrils) and only button-like ears. Powers Strength Level: Unknown, but not apparently superhuman. Known Powers: AC-DC can fly at unknown speeds, and is capable of generating a potent electrical charge which can be discharged into anyone who is touched by both AC and DC's full arms simultaneously. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Created by Alan Davis and Mark Farmer. Related Articles * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Cloud 9 members Category:Single Characters Category:Twins Category:Warpies